PYROMANIA
by Ka-Gura Uzumaki
Summary: Tsuna gets into troubles, from one hand he have his friends but from the other hand he has the fate of a lider, what kind of thing will he have to face?. What's inside of a mind from a pyromaniac, what kind of reason it could be? It's foolish or only a children fantasy? Give me one chance :D read and enjoy! Tsuna Occ Altenative line time, spoiler (maybe)


**HELLO EVERYONE, i'm pretty new at fanfiction world in english, it can be because i'm spanish and I never write in this language, it can contain a lot of mistakes, grammatical contradictions etc. You will be able to get along with my fails and deal with it?**

**Please give me a chance, review, favorite or and other thing, I promise I'm not bad being a writer! Read and enjoy!.**

* * *

><p>PYROMANÍA<p>

_That is what describes me, one word among billions, arsonist, insane, wild._

_Rather, I can't remember when it all started, that was what led me to that end, I force myself to burn and flame cover everything that is under my feet._

_I didn't think at any time in my years lived, nothing behind any experience that might give me some clue that this could happen, not that he lived a quiet life alone expected to become the leader that everyone wanted me._

_It's in these moments of lucidity, of transparency in my head stops spinning, my vision becomes clear and get out some of my human thoughts. In the innermost corner of my shelter I keep a handful of these papers with memories, many of them do not return, take flight towards the horizon of infinity._

_I, I wouldn't kill anyone, I was always against the idea of becoming reborn as requested, a leading fledged basis of a useless person, from an impossible zero._

_I apologize to anyone, everything is tormenting me, my heart beats so fast that I fear it gets out, it certainly appears wetter than my silhouette under the rain the day of reckoning._

_I remember nothing and at this stage of insurance if you find is someone who still walk behind me, I sense, you could kill._

_It is very difficult to tell. Rather hate to tell or have because I can't remember but, but I guess this is goodbye and I have always loved you. _

- this is the last you have written but if account of the reports there must be others.- He picked the role that had trapped under the sole and crumpling it into his pocket, turned and walked out of the ruins with head high.

That clearly was news but he didn't like the idea of explaining all of that bad, address the issue whether it was raw, it did not delve into the wound but that child forced him so he did.

He took, from the opposite pocket, a little notebook with chunks of pages hanging from it, cover all scratched and bent edges disintegrated and a half, I take the red rope in the middle and pull it kept finding the point.

He took the paper and reread as he took the way back calmly, with slow steps and a hand in his pocket.

_Don't look for me , I just want to be alone for a while, that's it, I'm fine so refuse you to find me or follow me I'm really good._

_I have been a little tired from the last training session and want to use new learning and review it alone, I've already find a place to eat and sleep, and I will return when you all be finished._

_Tsunayoshi sawada._

He really wanted to leave ... - he sighed and kept catching notebook paper back into it.

That to Kyoya, made him really mad, first required to be under the command of that useless weakling and then the same idiot to leave without telling anyone. That dragged him in violence, even to beat any lower student just to throw a paper to the floor, his temperament, right now, was as or more volatile than that idiot compulsive smoker.

It all goes back to just a month ago, well actually 28 days.

-Reborn, A little break! - Tsuna dragged on the ground with medium wool gloves with holes, their fallen swept bangs from her eyes, got into his nose and dragged sand with him. The small arcobaleno still above the wooden box without changing apex decision.

Until there's no improvement I won't stop ... - said the little turning away.

I'm tired, I'm hungry and tomorrow's birthday kyoko-chan and I have to assist ... - reborn stepped on his hand. -Hiiiiiieeeee ! -'re You won't go until you dominate the next phase of x burner- said that, disappeared.

Tsuna sat down and pondered for a few seconds, it was true that the x burner was wild but reborn said that the next version will allow graduate the intensity of the flames, that is less flames but purer and could use two or more times without shatter the body entirely.

He knew his tutor was right but a normal person could not train a whole week without sleep, the second day thought he was dying.

He rose unsteadily to support the weight on the knees and look at the sky because in a second he felt dizzy.

The impression he gave the sky that moment I knew that never repeat again.

Cloudless, blue waves, purple and gold accumulated in a center like a black hole in the sky so vast and infinite that made him feel tiny. East or west there was nothing to stop him and in five minutes everything was stained red and orange marking the sunset, the moon lifted its crest and the sky was distilled falling in absolute darkness.

Just in the middle of the night, amid nothing but surrounded by low vegetation and some wildlife guessed.

In his pocket he felt the package of pills of hiper last will, empty, and threw it against a rock ,breaking it.

-and It's time to awaken the desire in you.

No, I won't do anything, I just want to sleep- closing his eyes were still standing, his arms dropped to one side and the rest of the motionless body.

'Turn the flame that crosses the heavens.

Too huge, it presses ... - A large burden of being the tenth head of a mafia and responsibility and weight of the lives that are behind him. The silhouettes of these people disappeared among the ashes.

He arrives at the depth of the flame and burn.

¿Burn more even? - burning feeling in the chest, and nothing pleasant warmth that seemed to break the skin.

-Blaze, Fire, red, orange, heat, burn, destroy.

But fire destroys everything, even friends.

-scorch your responsibilities sawada, free yourself of that fatuous destination that you have been allocated.

But I live well, no?

Doubt, guilt, ¿what will you do with that all? - in his mind a streak of light was glimpsed, but it was not pure.

-There are no ideas, no words, no promises or people, you just have to get rid of anything that hinders in your fate.

I can't, I must become ... .- him open his eyes but saw something unexpected, an entity made entirely of fire.

Come with me.-he got invite with a burning hand into orange flames. – You only need to let yourself go and were to take all this power ...- but Tsuna pushed it away and he got burn in the last will by his own.

-Fine- And that entity went out.

The fire burned Tsuna's forehead with glare, blood pressure rose by moments and an intense headache began to torment him, the fire consumed their hands wearing gloves, electronic lenses showed a high rate that the system fell into permanent error.

The echo of the above words echoed in his head, and slowly took clarity, it was a voice, soft and known a timid voice became dominant and intimidating, something that ultimately became his own voice.

-The Fate ... - thought a moment watching his hands and arms intensely orange flames burn in, and it was not that flame that seemed a match, covering fire with his own body. I'll light the sky to myself.

He raised flying across the sky toward home, but to dress up and enter conditions stood in one corner of the street.

He left the bag he was carrying on the floor and look diagonally toward the door. He did gesture of opening the bag but someone grabbed his arm and up about a meter from the ground.

-Oh god! who we have here. Said the guy who came behind the other holding him.

-A child at this hour alone on the street, ¿would you like to play a little? – His wrist cracked but Tsuna didn't move a hair to complain, I was not afraid, those guys couldn't do anything.

-Damn!...- Said the man as he walked with hanging and caught between his body and the wall. Then there's only one choice.- he smiled with superiority before taking a lighter from his pocket.

-Let's fire on you and let you burn until you die in the middle of your family, fah.- the other pointed to a pylon bags discarded by the neighborhood and its supposed place of death.

-Excuse me ... - interrupted the molested child, looked up and crossing it with the guy who was hold him. - And what's schedule here? My diary goes a little tight.- hit back with a crooked smile and flattered.

-Oh - the man who grabbed the bags turned looking at him.- how sassy and cute.-added gave a lusty grin to him and sawada's guts churned. –Let's hit him ... – he started to hop, drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. Desecrate and burn him later - just nodded his partner but when he back looking at Tsuna really burned without lighter.

-My diary goes tight – he push the man with all his might to sit on the floor. - What now? - He walk up to this guy and put his shoe on his belly- burn it and get some fun ... – he blazed and burned his foot shoe get the man's chest began to squirm under that touch.

-Your skin is hot ... - He muttered smiling as he touched him with his hand instead of his food.

-Let me excite you more - He burned around the chest and flames surrounded him to disfigure the face completely consume the skin, muscle until he stopped moving.

The other felt sitting right where he was, Tsuna pushed away the body before and advance quietly and with hands in pockets.

-¿What's the best thing that I like to do? - he took out his lighter, lit a blue flame appeared, pulled his and that disappeared. -Consume Fire and burn the flame.

The guy got up and start up to run, tsuna was right behind. He grabbed his legs and drag them, the man felt to the ground while howling.

-And I also like to play. -And burned his hands, going up arms and arriving at chest.- But you got already be boring for me.

The street remained covered with black ashes. He picked up the bag and slung over one shoulder, he began to walk quietly, when something did destabilized while vomiting.

-¡Tenth!.- That voice, was Gokudera, his guardian. - What does out here in the darkness - but found Tsuna throwing up like a fool. He ran and made the gesture to help but his hand was struck with the palm of the other.

-I'm fine, just ... - he cleaned his mouth with his sleeve and went his way. – I leave, bye. Hayato –he left the poor boy with his both eyebrows together upwards, his protective instinct was so upset that he swore he would get out, what with the boss?.

He opened the door slowly, silently closed, throwing out his shoes and went upstairs almost crawling, he felt terribly bad, his head throbbed and everything was spinning.

He took the first thing he found and got into the shower, underwater everything turned even murkier.

The water that couldn't touch his head was turning into steam, while which other was falling on his back appeared frozen.

His alarms went off and scared he felt outside, hitting himself with the floor, dizziness relented and stay seated for a moment. Reborn's training, the hallucination of what will and when he threw the shoes badly. Began back to calm, finished with his hygiene-time, and tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH! i probably need help for translate, well... If you like it don't forget to let me know it! See ya!<strong>


End file.
